Youngest Survivor Oneshots
by narutofanforever101
Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots for Youngest Survivors and their parents! I am taking requests for them, read rules on first page!
1. Ellis's Exgirlfriend

**RULES FOR REQUESTS:**

They must be under M,  
it must not be anti-Rochelle,  
NO YOAI,  
No crossovers.

That is all.

Ellis smiled at his work, he made a crib for baby Bill.  
"This'll beat sleeping on the floor." Ellis said wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was around two months since they made a cure. Things got better and better, he saw his old friends and his mom alive. Also some people of his survivor friends.  
"Dada!" a familiar voice called. Ellis went to the living room. Bill was playing with his toys.  
"What is it Bill?" He asked.

"Up!" Bill said holding up his arms. Ellis smiled and picked up the baby.

"Look you're an airplane!" Ellis said holding Bill's chest and waist lifting him up. He did it for a few minutes, going throughout the small house. He then let Bill down in the living room.  
He loved Bill, Bill was his kid. Well his and Zoey's. They didn't show but they knew one day they were going to get married. They loved each other and they loved Bill like their own son. They were meant for one another, nothing could tear them apart.  
"Ellis." A sweet angelic voice voice called. Ellis turned to see his girlfriend, Zoey.

"Hi Zoey!" Ellis said.

"Mama!" Bill said turning to Zoey.

"Hello Bill, how's my baby boy?" Zoey asked lifting her son up.

"We're going to Rochelle's baby shower right?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah, Bill you'll see your cousin Ace!" Zoey said rubbing noses with her precious baby.

"Acey!" Bill smiled. Ellis got his navy blue baby carrier and put Bill inside. They traveled through the filling neighborhood to Rochelle and Nick's place. Blue and pink balloons were in the front. They knocked on the door. The door was opened by Nick.

"Nice to see you guys! Come in." He said. They went inside, their friends were there. Francis, his wife Martha, their son Ace, Louis, his wife Johanna, Coach, his 21 year old son Barry, Keith, his son Ron, Dave and Paul.  
"Acey!" Bill said. Ace was a big baby, he could walk even if he was only 2 months. Ace went to Bill and Ron crawled to him as well. They communicated with baby babble. Ellis smiled at his friends, son and future wife, Zoey. Nothing could stop the happiness.  
*Knock-Knock* Someone was at the door.

"That's strange," a pregnant Rochelle said. "Everyone invited is here." Rochelle opened the door.

"Elie Deli!" an annoying voice called. Ellis knew the voice, he froze in terror. At the doorway was a young woman with red hair and black eyes, a black tank top and jean shorts.

"I know he's here!" she yelled.

"Who?" asked a very confused Rochelle. The woman noticed Ellis. Beads of sweat went down his forehead.

"Eli Deli!" The woman yelled. Ellis tried to run but was knocked down. She then began to rub her face on his chest.

"Angelica! DANG IT GET OFF!" Ellis yelled trying to push her off.

"Dada!" Bill exclaimed. He crawled to Ellis and held his shoulder.

"Ellis you cheated on me...YOU STUPID LITTLE-" The woman named Angelica began.

"No! Bill isn't blood related! He's adopted!" Rochelle quickly explained.

"Oh, that's so sweet of my Eli Deli to do! I can't believe we're parents!" She said lifting Bill up.

"WAH! Mama! Mama!" Bill cried.

"I know I am!" Angelica said squeezing Bill. Bill kept crying mama.

"Bill! Bill!" Zoey said coming into the room. She snatched Bill from Angekica's arms and held him close.

"Sh...Bill sh..." Zoey said gently rocking him.

"Mama...I...wuv..chu." Bill smiled. Angelica got this sour look on her face.

"Who's this slut?" Angelica asked. Louis stood up. He cracked his knuckles.

"Honey, violence doesn't solve everything." Johanna explained. He sat back down.

"How dare you call my friend Zoey a slut when you're one yourself!" Francis said.

"No, Francis. Not here, not now." Rochelle said.

"The miss goodies are fake is right." Angelica insulted.

"ALRIGHT FAG! OUT NOW!" Nick yelled.

"Yer not invited here. So I suggest you high tail it. Ya crazy witch." Keith said. Angelica made her way to the door. But she paused and looked at Zoey.

"Stay away from him, or else." Then she left.

"Who the heck was that?" Barry asked.

"My exgirlfriend. We broke up two weeks before the infection. Man, she was the craziest girl I ever met. She kept talking how we were gonna get married and have babies and kept scaring away all my friends that were girls." Ellis explained.

"I see why you left her." Nick said.

"Not only is she crazy for scaring friends, but the day after we broke up I went on a double date with Keith and his girlfriend with one of her friends. She kinda liked me and she was a nice lookin' girl with a cool personality. Then later that week she was found with both her her arms broken and she said that she couldn't see me anymore. I got the feelin Angelica did that." Ellis shivered.

"Zoey, you need protection girl." Rochelle said.

"What do we do?" Paul asked.

"I live pretty close to their house. I can keep a look out." Dave suggested.

"Ok, we'll stick with that for now. But if things get worse we talk to the new local police." Rochelle explained.

"I hate cops." Francis said.

"Would you rater have Zoey getting hurt?" Coach asked.

"No." Francis sighed. Soon it was night. Ellis and Zoey lived in the same house together. Though Ellis slept in the living room, Bill had his own bedroom and Zoey had her own bed room as well. Bill was already sleeping on Zoey's shoulder.

"Poor baby, he looks so tired." Ellis said stroking the baby's head.

"Yeah..." Zoey said rubbing the baby's back.

"Hey, hey Zoey." Ellis said.

"Yes Ellis?" Zoey asked.

"Do you think because of Bill we're so close?" He questioned. Zoey thought a bit, they were closer because of Bill. Bill brought the survivors closer together, he were the reason they were such good friends.

"Yes, I think it is because of Bill." Zoey sighed looking at the baby.

"Finding Bill really has changed our lives... I never imagined I'd have a beautiful girl for a girlfriend and a wonderful Baby." Ellis said.

"Well I never imagined having a handsome boyfriend and a beautiful baby." Zoey smiled.

"Mama...Dada." Bill was awoken.

"I think our talking woke him up." Zoey said.

"Sorry little guy." Ellis said stroking the baby's cheek.

"Dada...Mama...together." Bill spoke.

"He knows too." Ellis said.

"Knows what?" Zoey asked.

"Um...Nothing!" Ellis quickly spoke.

"Ellis, you know and I know that one day we'll get married, and Bill will be our son." Zoey explained.

"Rea-Really?" Ellis stuttered.

"Yeah, I can't think of anyone else I would marry other than you," Zoey said leaning on her future husband's shoulder. "And I can't think of a better farther for Bill than you."

"Well I can't think of a better wife or a better mother for Bill." Ellis smiled.

"Thanks Ellis." Zoey said. Soon they arrived at their house. Zoey amd took Bill to his room and put him in his new crib.

"Goodnight Bill." Ellis said.

"Sweet dreams." Zoey whispered kissing him on the cheek. Zoey then took a shower and got into her PJs. She came out with her hair down and wearing light blue PJs. Ellis took off his cap and put on a white tee with grey sweats.

"Hey Ellis." Zoey called.

"Yeah Zo?" He replied.

"Can you," Zoey began, she looked down and blushed. "Sleep in the same bed with me tonight?" Ellis turned red and his face became very hot.

"Um...Well...Uh...Ok..." He said. He walked into Zoey's room, the both got into the bed. Ellis was sweating and shaking like crazy. Zoey put a comforting arm around him.

"Goodnight Ellis." Zoey whispered.

"Ni-Night Zoey." Ellis stuttered. Zoey turned out the light and soon they drifted into a deep sleep.

"WAAAAH! WAAAAHHH!" Ellis woke up, Zoey did too. It was 3:18 in the morning. They rushed to Bill's room. He was missing, the window open. Zoey broke down on her knees and began crying.

"No, not Bill." She sobbed. Ellis looked around the room, he found a slip of paper that wasn't there before. He read it:  
"If you want your baby back SAFE you bring Zoey to the front gate in 1 Hour. Or else you'll find a baby corpse at your front door tommorow. And if you call the poilce, I'll kill the baby."

"No...NO!" Ellis yelled. He sobbed as he cluched the letter.

"Ellis, I don't care if she does anything to me, I want Bill to be safe." Zoey said. Ellis cried, how can he choose between his baby and the girl of his dreams.

"Ellis, please. I won't hate you." Zoey said. Ellis had no choice, if he didn't want Zoey to go, Bill would die, and even if he wanted her to stay she wouldn't.

"Ok...I'll try to stop her Zoey... I'll try." Ellis said.

"Please Ellis." Zoey said. They both quickly got changed aat rushed to the gate. Angelica was there, she was holding a gagged Bill.

"I'm here! Now let Bill go!" Zoey yelled. Angelica pulled out a gun, she aimed it at Zoey.

"Stand still." She said.

"NO!" Ellis yelled going in front of Zoey. Angelica smirked, she then aimed the gun at Bill.

"NO! ANYONE BUT BILL!" Zoey yelled.

"Don't do this! I'll do anything you want Angelica!" Ellis yelled.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT! NOW STAND ASIDE ELLIS BEFORE I-" Angelica began.

"Put the baby down." A voice said from behind. Angelica turned to see Nick.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Do it or I'll shoot." Nick yelled.

"I'll let the baby go alright!" She yelled. She opened the gate where the infected were. She ran out, Nick tried to shoot but missed.

"AFTER HER!" Ellis yelled. He grabbed a bat on the floor and Nick gave Zoey a pistol. They ran through the woods, they found her on the edge of a cliff holding Bill over a group of zombies.

"Let me kill Zoey, or the baby's zombie food." Angelica laughed evilly.

"Go ahead. Shoot me." Zoey said throwing down her pistol. Ellis and Nick knew there was nothing they could do. Ellis turned away, Nick also did so. But as if a guardian angel was watching over Bill, a Smoker pulled Angelica down into the zombie horde. Ellis ran up and caught Bill be fore he also fell in.

"AH! SAVE ME! HELP! ELLIS!" Angelica screamed as she was torn apart by zombies. Ellis ungagged Bill and hid him from the view of it.

"Dada!" He cried.

"It's alright Bill, she won't hurt anyone no more." Ellis said holding Bill close. Zoey came and embraced Bill as well.

"ELLIS! ZOEY!" A voice screamed. The two turned to see their friends minus Rochelle with guns running toward them.

"What happened?" Louis asked.

"Angelica's gone. The zombies got her." Zoey explained.

"Whew. That crazy whore is where she belongs now." Francis sighed. Ellis and Zoey embraced with their son. Like Ellis thought before, they'd be with eachother forever.


	2. Bill the 2nd Kingergarten Days

"Daddy~!" I hopped on the lump in the bed.

"Bill..." He groaned. I began to go to the top of the blanket and pull it off.

"Mommy said to wake you up! I'm going to School today!" I smiled.

"It's Monday already?" My father asked looking up.

"Yup, yup!" I replied.

"Go down and eat your breakfast I'll be right there." My father said. I happily walk down the stairs. My name is William or Bill Mech, I'm four and I live in a big, big white house in a city called Baton Rouge. I live with my daddy and mommy. My daddy is a handsome funny person. He wears a cap and is a mec-an-ic. My mommy is pergnat and has a big tummy, she's very pretty and nice. I have lots of friends and family and I love it here.

"Mommy! Daddy's getting ready!" I said walking into the Kitchen. My mother turned to me.

"Good now sit down and have your breakfast. I made your favorite, pancakes." She said. I joyfully hopped to the table and sat down. Mom put one big pancake with a dab of butter.

"I love you mommy." I said. I poured some syrup on my pancake and sliced it like a pizza.

"Sorry, I woke up late." My dad said entering the room. He was wearing his cap and mechanic full body suit.

"It's alright, here's your breakfast." She said laying down a small stack of pancakes in front of him.

"So buddy you excited to start school?" My father asked.

"Yeah!" I said nodding my head continuously.

"Good. Here's some more good news, your friends are gonna be in the same class as you." My father smiled.

"Yay!" I cheered. After I was done eating my father and I got in the car and drove to the school. I looked at the school. Two stories high, red and with lots and lots of windows. I held my father's hand as he led me to the class.

"Alright, alright settle down. Children sit in a circle and get ready." The teacher said. there were so many kids.

"Daddy, do you think I'll make lots of friends?" I asked.

"Of course Bill. Francis! Rochelle!" My father called out. I saw my friends, Ace, Josh and Amy. Our parents talked while we went into a circle.

"Alright Bill, it's time for me to go. Be a good boy!" My father said.

"Daddy!" I got up and grabbed his hand.

"Yes Bill?" He asked.

"You're not staying?" I asked.

"No Bill. I have to go. You'll have lots of fun. You're gonna love school. Bill, I'm gonna come back don't worry." He said getting on his knees to talk to me.

"Pinky promise?" I asked holding out my pinky.

"Pinky promise." He said locking pinkies with me.

"Bye daddy." I smiled.

"Bye Bill. Have a great day!" He said walking out the door. I got back in the circle. Our teacher assigned us cubbies and I put my coat and lunch inside.

"Alright everyone, I'll call out your name and you say here," The teacher said. "Marina Mist?"

"Here!"

"Johnathan Joy?"

"Here!"

"Amy Rekop?"

"Here!"

"Josh Rekop?"

"Here!"

"Will Mech?"

"How funny," I thought. "A boy has the same name as me."

"Will Mech? William Mech?" She said. I realized it was me and raised my hand.

"Here!" I said.

"Why didn't you respond when I called your name first?" She asked.

"I like being called Bill." I replied.

"Why not Will?" She asked.

"Bill was my grandpa's name." I said.

"I see. I'll call you Bill for now on but be aware if I call you Will once in awhile. Ace Etah?" She began calling out names again. After she was finished we all were aloud to play games. Me and Josh began to build with blocks and Ace was showing kids something...He said it was a gun...I wonder what a gun is. I'll ask dad. Then the teacher got mad at him. Well the whole day went good. Then she had us practice our hand writing.  
Ace's looked really scribbly. Mine looked ok and Amy and Josh was good. I looked up at the clock. It was 1:56. (Kindergarten gets out at 2:00)

"School's almost over so clean up." The teacher said. We all cleaned up and said our goodbyes.

"Remember, show and tell tomorrow!" The teacher reminded. I nodded my head and the bell rang. Parents flooded into the room.

"Bill~!" A voice yelled.

"Daddy?" I called. He emerged from the crowd. I rushed to him.

"How was your first day of school?" He asked.

"Good!" I replied.

"Did you have fun?" He asked leading me to the car.

"Yup. Tomorrow's show and tell." I replied.

"Why don't you choose something when we get home?" My father asked, while we drove back home.

"Ok." I smiled. When I got home my father took me to my karate lessons. I mirrored my sen-sei's moves, better than the others.

"He's a prodigy in it, very talented." My sen-sei said to my father.

"He'll do great when he's older." My father smiled. Afterward we drove home and mom made dinner. She made friend chicken and apple pie.

"Mommy daddy? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course Bill we'll answer any question." Zoey said.

"Expect how babies are made." Ellis added.

"Can I bring our family picture to show-and-tell?" I asked.

"Of course Bill." My father smiled.

*The next day*

"Bill! Bill your next!" The teacher said. I scurried to the front of the class and pulled out my photo. It was of me, my father and mother when we went camping. I had the time of my life.

"This is when me and my family went camping," I said. "This is me, my mommy and my daddy."

"Did you have a good time?" My teacher asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Recess!" The teacher said. I played outside with my friends, I brought my photograph.

"Daddy's boy." I heard a voice yell.

"Hm?" I turned. A bunch of kids were together.

"Daddy's boy!" The taunted pointing to me.

"Hmph." I said turning away. One ran up to me and took my photo.

"Hey!" I yelled. They tore the photo, shredded it. I stood there horrified. I went down to their knees and cried. Ace tackled them and began to fight with them.

"You freaking morons! That was my friends photo!" He yelled as he beat them up. Soon a teacher came and broke up the fight. Ace explained what they did and gave them and him detention. The teachers and Josh and Amy comforted me.

"Daddy!" I kept crying out, even if he wasn't there.

"I'll call your father." The teacher said. She raninside, in a few minutes my father was here. He rushed to me and held me close.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I know your angry at me for letting them do this." I criend.

"No Bill it isn't your fault," He comforted. "I'd like to take Bill home now." He signed me out and we went to the car.

"Daddy I'm sorry." I said, still slightly crying.

"Bill, it's not your fault. Come on, I wanna take you somewhere special." My father said. We pulled up at the animal center. We walked in and my father talked to an assistant.

"How would I hep you today sir?" She asked.

"We'd like to adopt a dog." My father said. I looked at him happily.

"Really daddy?" I asked happily.

"Me and your mother have talked about it for awhile." My father replied.

"Come on in, pick one out." The assistant said. We walked into the shelfter. There were many dogs. I looked at many. Some lookd kind some looked angry, some cal some hyper. Though I came acroos one. A Puffy little puppy. I held my hand into the cage and he licked it.

"I want this one." I said pointing to the dog.

"Then he's yours. He's a Chihuahua Shih Tzu mix." The woman lifted him out of the cage and handed him to me.

"So Bill what is the name of our new dog?" My father asked. I thought for a minute.

"Puffster." I replied. My father laughed slighty.

"That's a cute name." He said. We took him home.

"Thank you daddy." I said playing with my little puppy.

"Anything for you Bill." He smiled.

"Thank you daddy. You're the best. I love you." I said. He hugged me and held me close.

"I love you too Bill." He said.I hugged him back.

"Oh and daddy." I said remembering something.

"Yes Bill?" He asked.

"There's another show and tell tomorrow. What can I bring?" I asked.

"Bring this." My mother said entering the room. She was holding grandpa's hat.

"Grandpa Bill's hat?" I asked.

"Yes your Grandpa Bill's hat." She said giving it to me. I put it on, and it covered my eyes. My parents laughed and hugged me and I hugged them back. We'll love each other forever.


	3. The youngest Survivor Rap

My name is William, my friends call me Bill.  
I've got a serious goal I need to fulfill.  
My grandpa, who I'm named from of course, lead my parents through this apocalyptic remorse.  
Now it's my turn to lead my friends through Hell,  
let's just hope that we all work well!

The name's Ace, I'll be up in your face.  
Just like my father I'll kill on the case.  
And I'm strong,  
so I can't do you wrong.  
All zombies can die from just hearing my song.

Ace is strong, there is no doubt.  
But it's intelligence that'll get us through this drought.  
Cory is the name, smarts is my game.  
Now's time to use brains and not brawn.  
Let's just hope that all these zombies don't respawn!

Hello everyone, my name is Claire.  
You're probably wondering why I'm not scared.  
It's thanks to the BLU that I don't feel blue.  
It's not time to cry and worry,  
it's time to fight with fury!

My name is Josh,  
no I'm not at a loss.  
It's time to do what my father did at all costs.  
I'll bet my life and I don't feel no fright.  
I know a lot about poker and a lot about guns,  
with both in my hands this'll be lots of fun!

Ron is my name,  
you know my father's claim to fame!  
Surviving through hell is tons of fun!  
Indestructible is the name of my gun!  
So just follow me, and I hope I won't get burned from frying a turkey...

Hello it's Amy, is this mic on?  
Being a pop star was my song.  
Until the zombies came I gotta right this wrong!  
It's comforting to know I'm my momma's girl,  
though surviving through this is worth more than any pearl!

Yo what's up? My name is Al.  
If you know me well I'll be your best pal!  
Sports were my game, it was my reason for fame.  
That was until the zombies came,  
thanks to my grandpa, I'll do my best.  
Let's just hope I don't end up dead like the rest!

The Youngest Suvivors is who we are, we may be young but we're get real far! We are following in our parents foot steps you see, hoping we'll all suvive through this thing! We may have been left for dead, but at least we were left with the lead(bullets)! Now it's our turn, to kill zombies for good, all of our parents know we could! So you better keep reading, after all life is fleeding. You know in the inside we'll all be bleeding.


	4. YS Facts

YS History Bill:  
-His name was Originally going to be Toby and he was supposed to not be a baby when the survivors (Plus Bill the first) found him but then I learned Bill died. Then I rescripted.  
-I intended Bill to actually be rebellious, but I dropped that thinking of the ways Ellis would raise a son.  
-I was actually thinking of giving him the nickname "Will" instead of "Bill" but I wanted to keep the whole grandson affect.

Claire:  
-She is named after Anne-Claire, a character in the Penny Arcade series for Xbox360.  
-Claire was actually supposed to be a young genius, like Anne-Claire, but after I decided to make her personality more original.  
-I wanted Claire to be evacuated with her parents at first, only a minor character then, not going through a transformation during the zombie apocalypse, but that would make things boring.

Cory:  
-Cory was actually intended to be older than Bill and more bossy, but I decided to make him younger and a follower.  
-Cory was actually named after Cornelius from Meet The Robinsons, it was a smart name and my little cousin liked the movie a lot (I have no clue why though :P The movie wasn't good but it wasn't great it was just...Average. And a boring average.)  
-I wanted Cory to be more of a sweeter person but I decided to make him more serious.

Ace:  
-I wanted Ace to be his nickname and Arnold to be his real one; but, if you haven't already noticed, Ace and Claire are the only Youngest Survivors without nicknames. So I decided to scrap the idea.  
-Ace actually was intended to be in his mid teens, not just be 12 years old. But I wanted all Youngest Survivors to be in the same age group (besides Claire)  
-I actually wanted to have Ace have an older brother that was in prison...No wait...Should I keep it? It's not too late you know.

Al:  
-Al was named after Fat Albert because I wanted to have irony.  
-Al was actually supposed to play baseball with Bill and Ron but I like soccor so I made him play soccer.  
-Al was actually was supposed to be 8 like Claire but I changed it for some reason...I can't remember.

Amy:  
-Amy's name came from one of my old friends that moved away.  
-The Amelia part came in later, named for Amelia Earhart. A woman suspected dead long ago. And Amy would be suspected dead after being left behind.  
-I made Amy look like Rochelle's Beta self.

Josh:  
-He was named for Amy's older brother.  
-I wanted Josh to be more of a "bully" but I just made him slightly snobby.  
-Josh was supposed to not like Bill at all, but they're more like friends-that-argue-a-lot. Kinda like Nick and Ellis.

Ron:  
-He's named from Ronald Weasly from Harry Potter.  
-Ron is suspected indestructable like his father.  
-Ron knows how to hotwire a car.


End file.
